unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Malaysia Job
The Malaysia Job is the third chapter of Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. Plot Fifteen years after the Panama prison breakout (and right after the opening credits), Nathan Drake, now a diver for a salvage company, is swimming through a river trying to find a wreckage. His boss, Jameson, and the salvage boat follow closely behind. Swimming through the rocks and reeds, Nate finds a scraped piece of the wreckage and not long after, finds the wreck itself, a cargo trailer. Nate opens the doors and secures the cargo which is missing two boxes. He finds one of the boxes a distance away from the wreck and secures it inside the trailer. He finds the last box stuck underneath the trailer and calls Jameson to bring down the salvage crane. Nate hooks the crane to the trailer and Jameson brings it up so that Nate can recover and secure the last box. Finishing the work, Nate has five minutes of oxygen to spare in his tank. Jameson then allows Nate to freely roam the area and use up the remaining oxygen to find treasure but Nate denies it. The crane raises both Nate and the trailer up to the surface, revealing the city of New Orleans and the damaged bridge from where the trailer had fallen from. Nate takes off his diving equipment and flippers and throws them to a salvage worker below before jumping off the crane to the salvage boat below. The crane then puts the recovered trailer on the boat where salvage workers load the cargo on a cart. Nate goes on to chat with the other salvage workers and then Jameson. He then tells Nate that their salvage job on Thursday was given to another company. The two then check the cargo Nate had recovered and finds the copper wiring inside to be intact, a delight for Jameson. He invites Nate to barhopping with him which he turns down, instead wanting to do paperwork. Later, at his office, Nate was offered a salvage job in Malaysia by Jameson who says that a contact of his has confirmed that the shipwreck is intact and found. Nate refuses this offer because of the lack of any legal permits to conduct the salvage. Jameson gives Nate time to think about it before they both go home. Walkthrough After regaining control of Nate, swim forward until you reach the wrecked tractor-trailer container. When prompted by Jameson (the voice on the other end of your radio), inspect the large gash in the side of the container. Swim down to the door at the back of the trailer and pry open the latch to unlock the doors. Swim into the container and inspect the crates netted together on the far wall of the trailer. On your way back out of the trailer, inspect the crate underneath the trailer, then head back out the door. The second container you’re looking for is ahead of you and slightly to the left of where you exit the trailer - pick up the crate and swim back to the netting inside the shipping container to drop off the box, then exit the container. Once the crane is lowered into place, grab one of the two winch lines and swim down to the truck axle below it. Swim in a loop around the axle, then tie off the rope to secure the line. Repeat this process on the other side. Once the trailer has been lifted, swim down to retrieve the final crate and drop it off inside the shipping container. Swim back out of the trailer and up to the top of the crane to take a seat and ride it back to the surface. Once you reach the surface, use Triangle to remove your diving gear and head towards the rear of the ship to speak with Jameson. Follow him towards the salvaged trailer and take the crowbar to trigger a cutscene and end the chapter. Category:Chapters in A Thief's End